


It Falls into Place

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Series: I Do/Don't Care [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, M/M, Teasing, Trying to fix things, supportive friends, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Kyle and Cartman are two imperfect people. When Kyle falls into a pattern of anxiety that leads him to cheat and drink, and Cartman being unusually silent when it's obvious he knows what is going on their friends step in and send them to a cabin. A storm takes the lights out and darkness fills the room, under candlelight secrets are revealed and apologies are uttered, and just for a moment, those two imperfect people fall into place again.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Series: I Do/Don't Care [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555396
Kudos: 6





	It Falls into Place

**Author's Note:**

> I will be honest with you all, I have no practice or experience being in abusive relationships, emotionally or physically. I have made Kyle realize he was wrong and they are both going to therapy and I am aware that the relationship was toxic and that you generally can not "fix" abusive people. I hope this final installment is just what people were looking for and it was a good representation of what mounting stress and anxiety can do to people. Kyle makes mistakes and I hope this does a good job of showcasing him making up for those and the hurt he caused. Please enjoy <3

They arrived at the cabin exhausted and collapsed onto the bed after trekking up the hill to it. Breathlessly Cartman said, “That is the most exercise we’ve gotten in a while.” 

Kyle laughs softly and nods “Yeah we should change that, feel like there’s going to be a lot of walking with our visit here.”

A grunt in agreement is what he got from his boyfriend and Kyle tried snuggling only to be pushed away. “Not now ok? I’m hot and sweaty and I think we need to work on things before we do that again.” 

Kyle pulled his face down with his hand and said in annoyance “Back to the basics then?” 

Cartman turned over and scowled with an eyebrow raised “I thought you were trying to be a better boyfriend?” Kyle went to speak but was interrupted, “Well first you have to be a better friend you haven’t been a good one of those either.” 

Kyle rescinded his hands closer to himself and sighed, sitting up, “Alright, well as friends I would like to take you shopping and then we can have a nice dinner anywhere you choose, no  
cooking.”

“There’s food in the fridge though, I can cook it’s no problem. Been a while since I had someone to cook for.” 

Kyle reluctantly agreed and said, “Well we have two free tickets to the ski resort, maybe we could go skiing?”

A delighted smile found its way onto Cartman’s face as he clapped his hands “Skiing! Why we haven’t done that since-”

“Since our first date at my parent’s resort property, yes I think that’s a good start right?” Cartman nodded and Kyle sighed in relief, maybe this vacation is what they needed. On top of the ski lift, Cartman was buzzing in excitement and Kyle snapped “Could you calm down? You’re swinging the seat and it’s freaking me out!”

Cartman, the ass, smirked and started rocking it even more laughing at Kyle gripping onto the bottom of his seat, trying not to drop his gear, “Fuck, fine keep shaking just stop I swear to god.” Cartman stopped and smirked at him causing Kyle to roll his eyes. They landed at the top of the hill and Cartman gave a sigh of relief. “You always did hate heights huh?”

“I don’t trust my feet being anywhere but on the ground nothing wrong with that Kyle.” They both snorted and chuckled lowly, walking towards the ski hill. They got ready and looked over at each other and said in unison “See you at the bottom!” They zoomed down the hill laughing as they gave chase, Kyle was in front of him but only barely, and as they swerved in and out of the way of trees. They got to the bottom and skidded to a stop, breathless and not able to look at each other without laughing. A tie, of course, it was a fucking tie, a true equal in everything. The perfect foil for each other, no matter how much Kyle might want to deny it. They skied until it got too dark and made the trek back to the cabin, boneless and exhausted. Yawning, Cartman made grilled cheeses and slid the two plates onto the table and Kyle happily dug in “Wow, I guess it’s because I'm just that famished but these taste amazing, thanks, Eric.” 

Cartman smiled and nodded his acknowledgment, using the remote to turn on some music. Kyle looked at Cartman and he flinched “Um, sorry I guess I got used to listening to music while I ate, made things a little less lonely.” He turned the music off and a pregnant silence replaced it, filled with awkward tension as the room was filled with only the sound of the wind outside. “So, any new hobbies while I’ve been away?” Kyle asked hesitantly after he finished his sandwiches. Cartman laughing humorously and said to himself “While he was away he says like he was merely on vacation and not destroying me.” He spoke up and looked at Kyle, “Yes aside from cooking I have taken up singing and knitting. I’ve been selling blankets and pillows, donating what I can. How about you? Any new conquests while you were- away.” He picked the plates up and got up, not seeing Kyle’s glare as he responded, “Actually no, not for a few weeks, I thought you didn’t care about what I did?” 

Turning around with his arms crossed Cartman glared back “Maybe I lied? Maybe I did what I had to do to keep you? I thought you wanted us to work things out, if so you can’t get upset at my feelings you have to apologize.”

“This is exactly why I hardly come home! It’s constantly nagging and complaining, never a welcome home or a kiss, it’s depressing and sad I can’t stand being around you!”

“Then why bother with this then? Why not just break up with me and end our misery?” 

“Because I love you, idiot! I love you and I don’t want to hurt you but what else am I supposed to do when you make me feel unwelcomed?”  
A storm started up while they were fighting and lighting flashed just as the lights went out. plunging the cabin in darkness. 

“Oh great isn’t this just what we needed?”  
“Fuck of Kyle, I don’t control the weather.” Light flashed into Kyle’s eyes as Cartman turned his flashlight on and rooted around in the drawer’s letting out a happy sound as he picked up some candles. “Hand me your lighter Kyle so I can light these.” Cartman held his hand out and Kyle looked back at him affronted “I don’t smoke dude, that kills you.”

“Shut up and hand it over you smell like nicotine all the time so you must do it unless you have a type.” Cartman sneered at him and Kyle angrily handed him his lighter and stalked off to the bed, sitting on it and watching Cartman work. Gingerly Cartman put the candles in their holders and lit them, setting the candelabra onto the end table and sat next to Kyle, sighing. Carefully, Kyle reached out and wrapped his arm around Cartman, pulling him close and Cartman allowed it, setting his head on top of his. “I’m sorry for the cheating and blaming you for it. The truth is the business isn’t doing too well and I’m not sure how soon I could get a new job, leaving you as our only breadwinner. I guess I felt like a failure and coming home to you and being yelled at just reminded me of that.”

Cartman held his hand and sighed “I’m sorry too, yelling at you wasn’t a good way to show I was scared for you clearly, I’m still trying to figure out this, being nice shit. It’s not easy when you come home smelling like other men, smoke, and alcohol, I always have to take care of you, no one takes care of me. I was waiting for you to tell me about the business, it’s why I got into knitting but you never brought it up and I didn’t feel like you getting mad at me bringing it up.”  
Kyle turned to him and pressed his forehead against him, looking in his eyes “We are literally the worst at communication, why are we even doing this if we can’t trust each other with our worries?”

“Because we love each other? We were never going to be the most traditional couple, I just hope maybe that can change?” Gazing into each other's eyes with the candlelight illuminating Chartman’s eyes Kyle could see the gold flecks in his brown eyes, he had forgotten just how beautiful his boyfriend was. When was the last time he stared at him like this? When was the last time that he sat down and listened to Cartman air his complaints and his worries? As they leaned towards each other Kyle hoped it was for a kiss, maybe if they kissed they would be ok, they could leave the cabin and go back, fixed and happy. Just as they touched lips the lights flickered back on and Cartman pulled away while saying “Ah there we go lights again, well then.” He got up and blew out the candles, putting everything away while Kyle sat there stunned at the missed opportunity. As they laid beside each other and Kyle stared, brown eyes hidden behind eyelids he began to wonder, would it be better if he left? Cartman rolled away and snored loudly and Kyle had to stop himself from laughing out loud as he rolled his eyes and smiled affectionately at his back. No better to stay and try to make this work, he did love Cartman, despite what the guys might think.  
They spent the rest of their stay looking into shops and hashing out a way to save his business and by the time they got onto the flight to head home Cartman and Kyle were holding hands like newlyweds.

A few months later  
Kyle slid into the barstool and ordered two orange juices smiling at his friends with Cartman at his side sipping on a Cosmo. Kyle kissed him softly and smiled when he was kissed back and Stan said “So you guys are still going good then?”  
Kyle pulled away and took a sip of his juice, letting Cartman answer, he was the one hurt after all it wasn’t up to him on how he was doing.

Cartman squeezed his hand and looked at Stan saying “Why Stan if I had known you were so interested in our sex lives I would have told you sooner, you see Kyle can do this thing-”

“Ok, they are good!” Stan interrupted looking green while everyone laughed and Kenny pouted, “Why’d you have him stop, I want deets later.” Cartman gave him a wink and Kyle rolled his eyes, reminding himself that it was only teasing and Cartman wouldn’t do that. They were past yelling at each other and back to working together, therapy was good, life was good, and that night in the cabin thousands of miles away was what it took to bring them back into harmony with one another.


End file.
